Revisit Port Royal/Find the Medallions
A man with a black cloak enters Isla de Muerta and walks toward the large treasure chest full of medallions. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Rampart) Goofy: That's coming from the port. Sora: Let's check it out. (They run to the Harbor and find Jack chased by several cursed pirates) Sora: Jack! Jack Sparrow: Zola! Some assistance! Sora: That's SORA, Donald, and Goofy! Ryan: And it's Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Bertram, Matau, Jessica, Robotgirl, Robotboy, Protoboy, Conker and Gloriosa Daisy! Jack Sparrow: Will ye leave a mate to perish? Sora: Aye aye... (They fend off the pirates) Sora: Those pirates were cursed. I'd thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec gold... What gives? Jack Sparrow: Some scallywag must've got greedy. Oh, I see... You don't trust me, do you? (They nod) Jack Sparrow: Likely a wise choice, I AM a pirate, mates. Elizabeth: Jack! Sora! (Elizabeth runs up to them) Sora: Elizabeth! Jack Sparrow (thinking): Some sticky business is afoot, I fear. (He starts to leave) Elizabeth: Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why, so he went to Isla de Muerta---to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him. Jack Sparrow: Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass. Elizabeth: Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates? Jack Sparrow: Well, if any lass could... Sora: Are you sure he's in trouble? Elizabeth: No. Not certain. But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right. Jack Sparrow: Lucky man... Elizabeth: Please, Jack! Take me to him! Jack Sparrow: Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me. Elizabeth: I shall reward you. Of course...you do owe Will. He has saved your life before. Jack Sparrow: Right. Shall we? (They board the Black Pearl and set sail for Isla de Muerta) Goofy: Interceptor off the starboard bow! (They run over and see Will knocked out on the railing of the ship) Elizabeth: Will! (Jack places a hand to his chest) Elizabeth: Stop that, Jack. We've got to rescue him! (After they save Will, Elizabeth kneels in the Captain's stateroom with Will in her arms) Elizabeth: Will, wake up. Will: Elizabeth... Elizabeth: What happened? Will: The medallions...and...the stone chest---someone's taken them... Next thing I knew, we were attacked...but I couldn't see who it was---his face was shrouded...in a black hood. Sora: The Organization! Will: We found a way out of the cave...but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us... I've never seen their likes before... I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship... Elizabeth: Will... Will: Elizabeth... I feel rather... (He falls asleep in her arms. She lays him down) Sora: Our turn, guys. Elizabeth (standing up): You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there. Jack Sparrow: Pardon me, lads and lass, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home. (Jack turns to leave) Elizabeth: Just like that? Jack Sparrow: Just like that! (Jack returns to the deck) Jack Sparrow: Don't remember invitin' you. (A figure in a black cloak appears. The treasure chest is beside him) Sora: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this! (The figure holds out a hand) ??????: The Darkness of men's hearts---drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless---a veritable maelstrom of avarice: (The large Grim Reaper Heartless appears swinging his pendulum-like axe) ??????: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII? Jack Sparrow: And you want an answer now? ??????: Precisely! (The man disappears, leaving them to fight the Heartless. After the battle on deck, it is knocked into the water) Donald: Oh, boy! Sora: Not over yet! (The man has appeared again and it standing behind the treasure chest. He takes off his hood, revealing his blond hair. He smirks) Jack Sparrow: Throw him overboard! Sora: Aye aye! Luxord: Parley! Jack Sparrow: 'Scuse me? Goofy: Barley? Jack Sparrow: It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes "parley" must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete. Sora: This is no time for rules! Jack Sparrow: True. But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code. (to Luxord) All right, you. Out with it! Luxord: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies. Jack Sparrow: Rather accommodating of you, mate. And for that you want...? Luxord: Just a few souvenirs...for the memories. (Luxord grabs four medallions) Jack Sparrow: Huh? (Luxord throws the medallions into the air and several Gambler Nobodies appear and snatch them away) Goofy: Oh, no! We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions! Jack Sparrow: Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate. Luxord: Oh? (The Grim Reaper Heartless floats out of the water, cursed by the medallions) Jack Sparrow: Ryan! Sora! (It swings it's axe and makes a large wind current that blows Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the deck of the Interceptor) Luxord: Fire! (The cannons on the Black Pearl let loose on the Interceptor. Will and Elizabeth run out of the stateroom and watch as the Interceptor is destroyed. Luxord laughs evilly as the Black Pearl sails on. Sora wakes up in the Interceptor's Hold) Sora (after seeing Jack): You stole a medallion again? Jack Sparrow: Were I only that fortunate... Donald: Fortunate? Goofy: So, uh, how come you're all skeleton-y? Jack Sparrow: Perhaps I got a tough o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you three? Donald: 'Cause we're not greedy! (Sora and Goofy stare at Donald) Donald: What're you looking at? Sora: That still doesn't solve the mystery. (Jack walks out of the moonlight and regains his human form) Goofy: Gawrsh... Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this World. Donald: There must be different laws. Sora: Yeah... we're always just passing through... Wonder when we'll see home again... Ryan: Or my friends from my school. Donald: Sora... Ryan.... Sora: Just kiddin' you. Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh? Ryan: Yeah, we didn't end up like Jack. Jack Sparrow: Quit yammerin', mates! We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float. (They continue to the Seadrift Keep) Donald: Look! (He points to a Gambler Nobody who's flipping a medallion in its hand) Jack Sparrow: A medallion! Get it! (After defeating the Nobody, it vanishes and the medallion falls to the ground. Jack picks it up) Jack Sparrow: Three more to go! Sora: How do you know? Jack Sparrow: A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy? Donald: Huh? What's that? (He points to a ship coming in. Elizabeth is standing on deck) Elizabeth: Ahoy, mateys! Jack Sparrow: Ridiculous imitation---and yet, I'm flattered. (They arrive on the Black Pearl and Jack's skeletal form is shown) Elizabeth: Jack, what happened? This is horrible! Jack Sparrow: Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh? Will: Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth. Sora: It's Organization XIII. They're the ones behind it all. Goofy: Wonder where they went. Will: The hooded man took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole. We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom. Jack Sparrow: Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate? Will: I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them. Jack Sparrow: That I believe. Will: Sora, I think we'll need your help. Sora: Got it. Will: First, let's find all the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken and the creatures will remain invincible. (They set a course for Isla de Muerta. They find the final three Nobodies and take back the medallions. They then return to the ship) Sora: That's four medallions! We got 'em all! Jack Sparrow: But where's the chest? Will: If we find the hooded man, we'll find it. Sora: Prob'ly in Port Royal. Elizabeth: Why's that? Sora: Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go where there's lots of people. Will: They'll hurt the townsfolk? Jack Sparrow: No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate. I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents. (Jack walks up the stairs to the helm) Will: Well, Jack...then...we have to help! Jack Sparrow: Then let go and haul to run free! (They leave for Port Royal. When they arrive, the Grim Reaper Heartless is waiting at the Harbor) Jack Sparrow: Go! He's for me. (Jack leads the Grim Reaper away from the treasure chest. Sora, Donald, Will, and Goofy approach it) Sora: Now to break that curse! (Sora adds the four medallions to the chest. The Grim Reaper returns to normal) Donald: The curse---it's gone! (Jack looks at himself) Jack Sparrow: Then what's this? Goofy: Aw, I understand. Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from takin' the gold. Jack Sparrow: Oh, I've no worries, then. Sora: It's okay, Jack. We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all. (The Grim Reaper swings at the group, who dodge out of the way. It's swinging axe slashes into the chest, scattering the medallions. The Heartless regains it's skeletal form) Jack Sparrow: Get the gold! (They manage to return the gold to the chest and defeat the Heartless. Jack becomes fully human again) Sora: All better. Jack Sparrow: Ah, not quite, mate. (Luxord appears and takes the heart from the Heartless, sending it to Kingdom Hearts) Luxord: Sora, bravo. (He vanishes as they run up to him) Jack Sparrow: Just who was that chap? Sora: He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the hearts. We're never gonna stop 'em like this. (Will and Elizabeth walk over) Jack Sparrow: What's the plan, then? Sora: We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all. Jack Sparrow: Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this. Will: Is there any way we can help? (Sora thinks) Elizabeth: Anything at all? Jack Sparrow: There is. (The treasure chest is dropped into the sea to rest forever in Davy Jones's Locker. They board the Black Pearl again) Jack Sparrow: It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates. Elizabeth: So that's why you went to Port Royal. And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone. Jack Sparrow: A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann. Sora: Too bad. You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf. Jack Sparrow: The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy? Elizabeth: Oh...oh, yes---a reward. And what'll it be? Jack Sparrow: That lovely blade of Sora's. Sora & Donald: Huh? (Sora nods) Sora: Okay. Sure. (Sora flips the handle around and offers the Keyblade to Jack Sparrow) Jack Sparrow: Hold on! That was far too easy. What's the rub? (Jack, slightly hesitant, takes the Keyblade and holds it up. The blade vanishes from his hand and reappears in Sora's. Jack points at him with both hands) Jack Sparrow: There, you see? Sora: Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack. Jack Sparrow: That I do. But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough. Elizabeth: Done. Goofy: Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all. Donald: Why's that? Goofy: A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think? Sora & Jack Sparrow: Are not! (They look at each other, then everyone laughs. Later, Jack sails away in The Black Pearl) Will: Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main. Elizabeth: No one could really mean that. Will: Right. We know he's the best. Sora: I hope we'll get to see him again Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan